10 minut
by dervishandbanges
Summary: Harry i przyjaciele jadą sobie pociągiem. Jeśli o rating chodzi, to proszę mnie nie męczyć...


**10 minut**

Harry Potter, śmieszne małe stworzenie, po raz osiemdziesiąty czwarty przeczesał swoje niesforne kłaki palcami, i po raz osiemdziesiąty czwarty wygląd jego zgoła oryginalnej fryzury pozostał niezmieniony. Następnie otworzył usta, klasnął w dłonie, uśmiechnął się tak, jakby wyciekała z niego energia – nie, czekaj, najpierw zrobił to wszystko, a potem dopiero otworzył usta – i powiedział sztucznym tonem:

- Zjedzmy coś!

- Świetny pomysł, Harry – ziewnął Ronald Weasley, śmieszne rude stworzenie, siedzący obok Harry'ego Pottera, który wyciągał właśnie nogi do przodu, prostując je w kolanach.

- Wspaniały – przytaknęła Hermiona Granger, śmieszne kudłate stworzenie, nie odrywając oczu od spasłego tomiszcza, w którego lekturę się zagłębiała. Hermiona Granger oparła się na Ronaldzie jak na poduszce i czytała.

- Och, Harry – westchnęła Ginewra Weasley, która nawet się nie pokusiła o epitet. – ty zawsze masz takie dobre pomysły.

- Chyba nie jesteście zbyt rozentuzjazmowani, co? – spytał smutno Harry Potter.

- Jesteśmy śpiący, zmęczeni i rozentuzjazmowani jak cholera – ziewnął Ronald po raz drugi.

- Po prostu niezdrowo rozentuzjazmowani – Hermiona wbiła swą skroń w obojczyk Ronalda.

- Och, Harry – Ginewra wlepiła w Pottera maślane spojrzenie. – ty zawsze masz takie dobre pomysły.

- Moglibyście się choć trochę postarać.

- Jakiś taki marazm nas ogarnął, dałbyś spokój – Ronald Weasley przeciągnął się, ziewając donośnie. W skutek tego Hermiona opadła na drugą stronę, uderzając lewą skronią o ścianę przedziału Hogwart Expressu.

Harry Potter wyjrzał tęsknie przez okno pociągu. Oto rozpoczyna się jego kolejny rok w Hogwarcie. To będzie najwspanialszy rok, nieważne, ilu Śmierciożerców uknuje niecne plany przeciwko niemu. Tęsknił za swoją szkołą; to wciąż było najlepsze miejsce, w jakim mógł się znaleźć. Co prawda w tej chwili najlepszym miejscem na ziemi wydawał się bar KFC gdzieś na autostradzie, ale chęć zjedzenia burgera nigdy nie będzie większa od chęci zasiąścia (zasiądnięcia? Przysiądzenia? Harry myślał bardzo długo, zanim zdecydował się na słowa: od chęci, żebym siadł) w ławce mrocznych lochów i pomyślenia, jak bardzo nienawidzi Snape'a. Hm, chyba że Snape rzeczywiście nie będzie już ich męczył. Byłoby bosko.

- A ty, Luna? Śpisz? – zapytał Harry Potter, niesiony porywem ostatniej nadziei. Jeśli ktoś ma go czymś zająć, to tylko blond krukonka.

- Nie, Harry – uśmiechnęła się, odgarniając kilka kosmyków białawych włosów z równie bladej twarzy. – czemu tak myślisz?

- Bo wszyscy tutaj są jak muchy w smole.

- Szukasz atrakcji? Odwiedź Ślizgonów – Ronald Weasley oblizał usta i mlasnął. – Draco Malfoy na pewno dostarczy ci rozrywki.

- Swoim butem! – pisnęła Ginewra, rozbawiona, i spojrzała na Lunę, oczekując, że Luna także przechyli się w przód i w tył i na boki, chichocząc cichutko. Jej oczekiwania nie zostały spełnione, albowiem Luna zajęta była nawlekaniem ususzonych ziaren kukurydzy na pomalowany w błękitne spirale miedziany drucik.

- Co to? – spytał Harry Potter, wskazując ospałym palcem miedziany drucik.

- To mój nowy amulet – wyjaśniła Luna Lovegood. – będzie mnie chronił przed…

- Przed czym? – zainteresował się czarnowłosy Gryfon Harry Potter, wyrzucając swoje ciało w przód niczym katapulta, by okazać zainteresowanie, i w efekcie rąbiąc czołem o kościste kolana Luny.

- Jeszcze nie wiem, dopiero to wymyślę. Ale chyba przed tobą mu się nie uda.

- Cooo?

- Obronić.

- Jesteś nudna – Ginewra Weasley wgapiła się mętnie w Harry'ego Pottera.

- Przestań, Ginny! – zawołał Harry Potter, obierając zgniecionego banana wyciągniętego z torby.

- Och, Harry, ty zawsze masz takie dobre… - zaczęła Ginewra węstchliwie, nagle reflektując się, co mówi, i przestała.

- Kanapka – zawołała Hermiona, stęknęła, chrapnęła i zasnęła.

- Och, rzeczywiście, znalazłem kanapkę z pasztetem – ucieszył się Harry Potter i zaczął zajadać wspomnianą kanapkę, aż mu się uszy trzęsły. Kiedy jednak wgryzł się w kawałek folii aluminiowej, w którą owinięta była kanapka, zrezygnował. Przechylił głowę do tyłu i poszedł spać.

W tym samym czasie Draco Malfoy, miły blondynek, rzekł bez przekonania do swych towarzyszy:

- Zjedzmy coś!


End file.
